Make My Wish Come True
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: The "I know we hate each other but it's Christmas Eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside" Percabeth AU with punk!Percy and girly!Annabeth. In which, Percy's flight gets cancelled, and Annabeth feels bad because she knows what it's like to miss family on the holidays.


**A/N: Hey, guys! I just want to wish all of you happy holidays! I hope you have tons of fun, and here's you a punk!Percy and girly!Annabeth one shot to make it just a bit better! This is the "** **i know we hate each other but it's christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside" Percabeth AU**

 **Don't forget to come talk to me on tumblr! My url is somethingmorecreative1**

 _ **-12242015-**_

Annabeth had decided not to go back to San Francisco this year for the holidays because of money and work. She also didn't mind that much because she didn't really get along with her stepmother, and even though she wouldn't get to see her dad this year, she couldn't make herself feel bad about it.

She was spending Christmas with her friends, and she was more excited about it than she had been for the holiday in _years_.

Since her mom died when she was younger, Annabeth never had another real Christmas. Her dad was just too sad, and then he met his new wife and she brought along her family and kids and it was just—too much for Annabeth. She missed waking up with her mom and dad and opening presents and then watching Harry Potter all day long while playing with her new toys and gifts.

It was Christmas Eve today, and Annabeth was curled up on her couch underneath her comforter, eating popcorn and candy canes and watching the first Harry Potter movie. She had done some work earlier this morning, planning for some of the designs for her firm and the meeting after the first of the year, but now she was trying to get into the "Christmas spirit."

Despite Piper's instance that Annabeth was the Grinch when it came to the holidays, she actually loved this time of year. She loved the cold weather and the snow that came with living in New York. She loved the lights and decorations that were plastered around the city.

Annabeth was considering getting up to toss more popcorn into the microwave just as the movie was ending when she heard a crash out in the hallway. Usually, Annabeth wouldn't be concerned about it (living in a busy apartment building brought along a lot of noise) but then she heard a familiar voice curse.

She moved toward the door before she could really figure out what she was doing. She opened it slowly, peeking her head out to look into the hallway.

Her neighbor from across the hall was sitting on the floor, leaning back against his door. His head was in his hands, and his suitcase was tipped over on its side, laying a few feet away, like he kicked it before he fell to the ground.

Percy Jackson was… he was interesting. Annabeth didn't so much as hate _him_ as she hated the loud music he played late at night or the cocky smirks that he would give her in the elevator. She didn't hate the leather jacket that he wore, but she hated the way it looked on him and how it made her want to throw him against the wall and kiss him.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, wondering why he was banging his head against his door.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, Annabeth. Didn't mean to bother you."

She pulled the comforter tighter around her shoulders, "I thought you were going to meet your mom somewhere?"

He nodded miserably, "I was, but my flight got cancelled."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Normally, Annabeth wouldn't take pity on him just because of how often he looked at her with a smirk before he called her "princess" and walked away, but she knew that his mom and stepdad were his only family in the city and now he wasn't going to get to see them for Christmas.

"Hey," she said suddenly, opening the door a bit wider. "Do you want to come in? I'm watching Harry Potter and eating popcorn."

His green eyes darted up to meet hers. "I don't want to bother you, Annabeth. I'll be fine."

"It's Christmas Eve," she objected. "You shouldn't be alone."

"You're alone," he challenged with a sigh.

"True, so get up and come inside."

When Percy didn't move, she frowned and stomped out into the hallway, leaving her apartment door wide open. She slid down the wall to sit beside him, pulling her comforter up around her shoulders to hide her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked with a scowl.

"You said you weren't coming inside so I guess we're spending Christmas Eve in the hallway," she said, rolling her eyes.

Percy stared at her. "You don't even know me, Annabeth."

"You're right, but just because you're an asshole doesn't mean I'm going to let you throw a pity party on Christmas," she explained.

He opened his mouth to answer, but his phone started ringing instead.

"Hello?" Percy said, pressing his phone to his ear. "Oh hey, Mom."

Living across the hall from Percy meant that she knew a lot about his mom. She had never met her, but despite Percy's leather jacket and black wardrobe tendencies, he was an eternal momma's boy. He was almost always talking about his mom, you know, when he wasn't commenting on her dress or heels that were "too high to walk in."

"No! You guys stay. I'll see you for New Years. Besides, the weather is supposed to get pretty bad so you probably won't even be able to get on a plane anyway…" he trailed off, listening for a second before he said, "No, I'm not by myself. I'm with Annabeth."

Even though Annabeth couldn't hear what his mom said, Percy blushed, so Annabeth knew it had to have been something about them dating. She _knew_ that his mom was teasing him about dating someone, and she could guess that he would have mentioned her enough for his mom to pick up her name.

Why he was mentioning her was the better question. Annabeth would figure it out.

"Mom," Percy said, interrupting whatever she was saying to him. "Have a good time, and I'll see you on New Year's. Merry Christmas. Yeah, I love you too."

Percy hung up the phone, dropping it to the ground and scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Can we go inside now?" Annabeth asked. "It's cold, and I'm going to have to wash my comforter from sitting on the ground out here."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes before he stood up, reaching out to grab her arm and pull her up with him. She grabbed his suitcase before he could and rolled it behind her, shoving past him and his stupidly warm body and into her apartment.

Once they were inside, Annabeth put her comforter in the washing machine before heading to the kitchen to pop some more popcorn. Percy was still hesitating by the door, brushing one of his hands across the back of his neck like he was nervous.

"Are you alright?" She asked, dropping the bag of popcorn in the microwave. "You don't have to stand by the door all night. You can sit down."

"Am I really an asshole to you?" He blurted out. His question hung in the air between them, and a blush crawled up his neck after a few seconds.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not exactly sweet and nice to me, that's for sure."

"Yeah but… I never thought I was being a real asshole. If I was, I'm sorry."

His green eyes were wide, and he was fidgeting where he stood beside the door, tucking one hand into his jacket pocket while using the other to thread through his hair. If she was being honest, it was really fucking cute.

Annabeth walked closer to him, trying not to feel self-conscious about her short pajama shorts and too big sweatshirt that was falling off of her shoulder. She stopped right in front of him, and Percy was looking everywhere except her. She reached out slowly, setting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing until he looked down at her.

"If I thought you were really being mean, I would have already kicked your ass," she said seriously. "Now come on, it's Christmas Eve, and we're getting behind on Harry Potter because you're just standing here."

Percy finally smiled, pulling her sweater back up onto her shoulder with one of his hands. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase to change into his pajamas while Annabeth got the movie ready.

He came back in a pair of Finding Nemo pajama pants and a soft, black t-shirt that was too tight across his chest. Or, it was just the right amount of tight, if she was being honest.

He caught her staring because he laughed and said, "Nemo is my favorite."

"Good to know," she said, tossing him the remote and a blanket before grabbing the popcorn bowl from the counter. "Rules for Harry Potter watching: No talking unless we're insulting Snape or praising Ron. We also watch four today and four tomorrow, and since you already missed the first one, we have three to go. Got it?"

Percy nodded and plopped down onto the couch next to her. "Got it."

She nodded too, pulling her own blanket up around her shoulders while trying to ignore the grin on Percy's face.

Ω

When she woke up, she was really warm.

It was odd because Annabeth usually woke up cold, and then she would have to roll out of bed and go turn the heat up before she could even fall back asleep.

She wasn't in her bed either.

It took her a few more minutes to realize that she was on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. She let out a sigh because now her back would be sore from sleeping here, and when she started to get up and go to her bed, something tightened around her waist.

Memories from earlier came crashing back into her when she looked down and found Percy passed out on the couch underneath her. She was curled up on top of his chest, with one arm slung around his neck. He had an arm around her waist, and his other hand was holding hers while resting at their sides.

Annabeth felt herself blush—and _no,_ it wasn't because she had imagined this scenario a few times in her head, _shut up—_ because she was tangled up with _Percy Jackson_ on her couch after they fell asleep watching movies. It felt oddly domestic and way different than other things she had imagined with Percy.

Even though she knew she would be absolutely _mortified_ in the morning if he woke up before she did, she still didn't move. Instead, she laid her head back down and tucked herself into his side, suppressing a smile when she felt his arm tighten around her waist again.

Ω

"Do you need some help?"

Annabeth jumped at the deep voice, straightening from where she was bending over to zip up her dress. She almost had her hand at the zipper and was about to tug it up before he had interrupted with his stupidly deep and gravelly voice. She hadn't even known that he was awake yet.

Earlier that morning, Annabeth woke up right before her alarm was scheduled to go off so she would have time to get ready for Piper's Christmas party. She had still been wrapped up in Percy's arms and buried against his side, and thankfully, he had snored right through her crawling out and over him so she could get up.

When she had passed by the couch a few minutes ago, he had still been snoring, his empty arm clutching the blanket where she had been.

"Shit, sorry," he said slowly, yawning in the middle of his apology. His voice was deeper than usual this morning, and Annabeth bit her lip. "Didn't mean to scare you."

 _Don't fuck up,_ she thought, trying to compose herself before she turned around.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm used to being here by myself."

Percy stared at her for a second. His eyes were held half open, and he looked a little dazed, probably because he had just woken up. His black hair was sticking up in all different directions. His pajama pants were riding low on his hips, and his shirt was bunched up just enough for Annabeth to see a strip of skin and a shade of abs.

She jerked her eyes back up, breathing a sigh of relief because he was still half asleep. If he had actually caught her checking him out and then smirked at her, this would be a whole different story.

"Do you want me to—?"

"Sure," she said easily, turning her back toward him and moving her hair out of the way. She watched in the mirror as he stepped forward, and she felt his hands trace against her skin as he slowly slid the zipper of her dress up.

He patted her shoulder and yawned again as he stepped back. She rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as she said, "You need to get dressed."

"Where are we going?" He asked, blinking down at her blearily.

"A Christmas party," she said, brushing past him and out of the bathroom. "So get ready because we don't want to be late."

Ω

Annabeth was just finishing her make-up when Percy knocked on the open bathroom door.

He was fully dressed, dark jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket. He had brushed his hair, but there was still a section of it sticking up behind his ear. His eyes were clear after he had gone back to his apartment to take a shower and get dressed.

"Hey," she said, grabbing her red lipstick from her bag. "I'm almost ready."

"Are you sure I can go?" He asked, biting his lip. "I don't want to intrude on anything."

She rolled her eyes, "It's just me and my friends, Percy. It's fine."

"Okay," he murmured, looking down at his shoes.

Annabeth swept her lipstick over her lips until she was satisfied, then she brushed past Percy to grab her shoes and coat from her room. When she was finally dressed, she checked her reflection in the mirror again.

She blinked over at Percy, who was leaning against the door frame. "Do I look okay?"

He stared at her for a few long seconds, eyes traveling down her body and up again. Annabeth smothered her grin because he was checking her out too. When he looked back up to her eyes, he said, "Yeah, um. You look great."

"Thanks," she said, walking back over to him and grabbing his jacket. She pulled him closer, reaching her hand up to run her fingers over the side of his face. She saw him gulp, and Annabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She ran her fingers through his hair, straightening the section behind his ear. It was a lot softer than she had imagined. When she pulled back, Percy was staring at her with wide eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, like he was trying to stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

"Now we can go," she said, grabbing her purse and phone before heading toward the door with Percy following her.

Ω

Piper opened the door as soon as Annabeth knocked, smiling and reaching out for a hug immediately.

"Hi, Annabeth! Oh, I love your dress!" Piper started quickly, "Come inside because we're almost ready to eat, and I need you to fold the napkins in that fancy way like you do and—who's with you?"

Annabeth laughed, pulling back from Piper's hug to smile at the look of surprise on her friend's face. Annabeth set her hand on Percy's arm, pulling him a bit closer.

"This is Percy," Annabeth said, ignoring the sparkle in Piper's eyes. Her best friend had been trying to set her up constantly for the past few months, and she probably thought that Percy was her _date_. "He lives in my building, and his flight got cancelled, so I told him he could come with us."

"Yeah, definitely! It's nice to meet you, Percy," Piper said with a smile, opening the door wider and stepping back into the apartment. "Come inside! I have to go check on Jason in the kitchen."

Annabeth followed her inside, slipping her coat off and hanging it with the others at the door. Percy was staring down the hall, eyes wide and eyebrows scrunched together, so Annabeth reached behind him and slipped his jacket off, smirking lightly when he jumped.

"That was Piper," Annabeth explained softly, hanging his leather jacket up beside hers and starting down the hall. "Jason is her boyfriend, and Leo is a friend of Jason's from work. Nico is a friend of Jason's, and he's dating Will."

Percy was staring at her, but he nodded. "Okay."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the living room, where everyone except Jason and Piper were gathered. The introductions went smoothly, and her friends raised an eyebrow at her when Percy wasn't looking. She tried not to blush and scowled back at them instead.

Jason stumbled into the living room a few minutes later, laughing and holding his hand out to shake Percy's. Percy gave her a quick glance before introducing himself to Jason and heading into the kitchen to help Piper at Jason's request.

"The boyfriend seems nice, Annabeth," Jason commented when he stepped closer to hug her.

She laughed even though her face was red. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet!" Leo piped up from his seat in front of the TV.

Annabeth's blush deepened, "Yet."

Ω

They were walking down the street back to her apartment when Percy took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Her friends had loved him. Piper had cornered her in the kitchen, smirking at her and grinning while she teased her about him and how hot he was. Jason and Leo hadn't stopped talking to him all night, and Nico had flashed Annabeth a thumbs up when Percy wasn't looking. Even though they weren't dating, she was relieved that her friends liked him already.

It was snowing on the walk back, and the streets and sidewalks weren't as busy as they usually were. The ground was white, and when Annabeth turned to look at Percy, she smiled at how out of place he looked against the white of the snow.

He caught her grinning, "What?"

She smiled up at him and bit her lip, "Nothing."

He tugged them to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, and one of his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her against his body. She was surprised, and her free hand fell against his chest, resting over his heart.

She looked up at him in confusion, and his gaze was so intense that it made Annabeth forget what she was going to say. She blinked up at him instead, and his hand tightened on her hip.

"Annabeth," his voice was low and raspy, and it made her breath catch. "I have something for you."

"You… what?" She asked, peering up at him.

He smirked, and Annabeth was glad that he was holding onto her. "I have your present."

She was lost for words again. If he kept staring at her like that, then she might forget everything.

Before she could say anything, Percy let go of her hand and reached into his jacket, pulling out a long, rectangle box. He held it between their bodies, and Annabeth reached up with both of her hands to take it and gently open it.

"Percy," she whispered, lifting the silver bracelet in her hands and running her fingers over the smooth cursive letters that spelled out her name. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?" He asked, and when Annabeth looked up at him, he looked a little nervous and a little shy, and damn, Annabeth wanted to kiss him right _now._

Instead, she smiled shakily and said, "Help me put it on?"

He nodded, pulling his arm from around her waist to hook the bracelet around her wrist. He spun it around until her name rested on the front of her wrist, facing her so she could read it.

His voice was as wrecked as she felt when he said, "Looks good."

Annabeth stared at him for two seconds until she reached up and pulled his head down to her lips.

He made a surprised sound, but then his lips were moving against hers and Annabeth crowded closer, pushing up against him and sighing when he wrapped an arm around her waist again to hold her closer.

She realized while he kissed her that he had to have gotten that present before his flight got delayed with the intention of giving it to her before any of this. Her lips turned up into a smile, and Percy pulled back from her.

"What?" He asked again. His green eyes were wide, and his lips were red and swollen and Annabeth just wanted to curl up in his side and never move.

She shook her head and smiled, burying her face in his shoulder and running her fingers over his jaw. The snow was falling gently, the streets were quiet, and Percy's arms were warm. She said, "Everything is perfect."

"Yeah?" He asked shyly, running his hands over her back.

She looked up at him, "Yeah. Merry Christmas, Percy."

It sounded like he was struggling to catch his breath too when he said, "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

 **-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
